YunJae::Between You and Him
by cminsa
Summary: apa jadinya jika orang ketiga dalam hubunga YunJae adalah pendukung mereka? -short summary, just read it!-
1. Chapter prolog

-someone POV-

Cklek!

"Aku pulang!" teriakku sambil memasuki rumah yang sudah kutinggali selama dua puluh tahun ini. Rumah yang selalu menjadi tempatku kembali. Meski aku sudah kuliah dan bisa hidup mandiri, tapi kenyataannya orangtua-ku tampak enggan melepasku.

"Oh, aegya… sudah datang?" tanya Umma sambil melangkah ke arahku, meski ia masih memakai apron abu-abu yang melekat di tubuhnya. Mungkin Umma baru selesai memasak.

Aku mengangguk lalu meraih tangan kanannya, mencium punggung tangannya seperti tata karma yang telah lama diterapkan di keluarga ini. "Umma sedang memasak?"

"Ah, iya. Umma baru saja selesai memasak makan malam. Aigo, kenapa aegya tidak bilang kalau pulang telat, eoh? Umma sangat mengkhawatirkanmu." Katanya sambil menuntunku ke ruang makan. Ternyata di sana sudah ada Appa dan kedua adikku.

"Kupikir aku bisa menyelesaikan tugas kuliah lebih cepat ternyata bahannya masih sangat banyak dan aku tidak sempat mengabari Umma. Mian…" kataku dengan nada menyesal di akhir kalimat.

"Ah, ye.. gwenchana.. tapi lain kali jangan kau ulangi ne?"

"Ne, Umma."

"Unnie! Duduk di sini ne?" teriak adikku yang terpaut delapan tahun denganku. Ia menunjuk kursi di sebelahnya yang berada di samping kursi Appa. Tepat di seberangnya, adik laki-laki-ku tengah menatap lapar pada makanan di depannya.

Aku mengangguk dan beranjak ke arah yang ditunjuk adikku. Duduk di sana setelah menyalami Appa dan bercerita sedikit dengannya. Tak lama kemudian, makanan datang dan kami focus menikmati makan malam itu.

~skip time~

Saat aku tengah berkutat dengan tugas-tugas kuliahku, yeodongsaeng-ku datang dan memberitahuku jika Umma dan Appa ingin bicara denganku. Segera aku menemui mereka yang ternyata tengah menungguku di ruang tengah. Setelah aku duduk di salah satu sofa di samping keduanya, Appa mulai buka suara.

"Aegya, kau kan sudah kuliah dan sekarang kau juga bekerja di sekolah yang kau inginkan." Katanya serius, aku hanya bisa menatap keduanya bingung karena aku belum bisa menebak ke arah mana pembicaraan ini. "Dan kau juga pasti tahu bahwa Appa dan Umma sudah tua. Kami ingin melihat anak-anak kami hidup dengan keluarga kecilnya."

"Maksud Appa?" tanyaku yang mulai gelisah dengan pembicaraan ini. Aku khawatir ini akan menjadi semakin buruk.

Kali ini Umma menambahi, "Apakah saat ini, kau sedang menyukai seseorang?"

Alisku berkerut bingung. Aku mencoba mengingat dan menggeleng setelahnya. "Tidak, Umma."

Tak ada jawaban selama beberapa menit selanjutnya. Appa dan Umma hanya saling memandang dengan tatapan yang sulit diterka dan aku benci itu.

"Umma, Appa.. sebenarnya ada apa? Apa yang terjadi?" tanyaku penasaran.

Mereka bertatapan sebentar lalu berkata dengan pelan. "Kami sudah menjodohkanmu."

Mulutku tak bersuara. Tenggorokanku rasanya kering dan pita suaraku lepas. "D-dengan siapa, Umma? Appa?"

Umma menatapku dengan tatapan memohon lalu menjawab dengan tak kalah lirih. "Putra bungsu keluarga Jung, Jung Yunho."

Between You and Him

-Chang Min Sa-

2013

YunJae and YunJae shipper

Note: please, bayangkan kamu (reader) sebagai tokoh yeoja pihak ketiga YunJae karena itu akan mendukung pemahaman terhadap kondisinya.

++PROLOG++

(Author POV)

Salah satu ruangan di restoran mewah itu tampak hening. Hanya sesekali terdengar celotehan dari para yeoja paruh baya yang membicarakan tentang keseharian keluarganya. Sementara kedua kepala keluarga memilih diam dan menikmati makan malam mereka. Sedangkan satu yeoja belia dan namja cukup dewasa tengah saling menatap dalam kecanggungan. Mencoba mencari sesuatu yang hanya mereka mengerti.

"Yunho-ah," panggil salah satu yeoja paruh baya yang memakai hanbok merah, yang tak lain adalah Mrs. Jung, Umma Yunho. "Ajaklah Hyena jalan-jalan. Kudengar di dekat sini ada sebuah taman, sepertinya ia bosan di sini.'

"Ne. Ide bagus, Heejin-ah." Timpal Umma Hyena, Cho Naru. "Mereka bisa sekalian mengakrabkan diri, kan?"

"Ah, ye. Tentu saja." Tambah Mrs. Jung sambil menahan tawanya.

Tak ingin mendengar celotehan lebih panjang, Yunho memilih untuk berdiri da mengajak yeoja belia itu keluar. Setelah keduanya tak tampak lagi di ruangan itu, kembali para orangtua berdiskusi. Tentu saja tentang pernikahan anak-anak mereka.

-Di Taman-

Keduanya terdiam menikmati semilir angin musim gugur di taman itu. Taman yang akan menjadi saksi keanehan yang mungkin hanya akan terjadi sekali dalam dunia semu ini.

Jung Yunho, namja tampan yang tak lain adalah leader boyband papan atas Asia, TVXQ, kini tengah menatap yeoja yang duduk di sampingnya dengan tatapan mengintimidasi. Sedangkan yang ditatap, Cho Hyena, hanya memandang lurus jalanan di taman itu. Meski tak ada yang menarik di hadapannya, tapi sepertinya yeoja belia itu memang enggan menatap namja yang berusia lima tahun di atasnya itu.

Yunho baru saja berniat untuk membuka suara tapi terpotong oleh suara dari ponsel di saku jaketnya. Segera diambilnya ponsel canggihnya dan membaca nama pemanggilnya.

Lima detik berlalu, Yunho masih belum mengangkat panggilan itu. Ia menatap yeoja bermarga Cho di sampingnya yang ternyata juga tengah menatapnya.

"Apakah itu dari Kim Jaejoong?"

Yunho tersentak hanya dengan mendengar pertanyaan singkat dari yeoja yang masih duduk di bangku kuliah itu. Ia tidak mengangka bahwa spekulasi yeoja itu sangat tepat.

"Aku benar, kan?" Hyena mengalihkan tatapannya. "Angkat saja. Aku ingin mendengar apa yang akan kalian bicarakan."

Yunho terdiam sejenak lalu segera menjawab panggilan itu.

"Yeoboseo.."

"….."

"Nado."

"….."

"Gwenchana."

"….."

"Anni."

"….."

Yunho menatap Hyena sebentar lalu menjawab, "Ne, dia di sebelahku. Kami sedang di taman."

Mendengar dirinya sempat di sangkut pautkan, Hyena menoleh pada namja di sampingnya seolah berkata, '_Ada apa?_'

Tapi namja tampan itu mengelak dan memilih focus pada percakapannya. Bagaimana pun orang di seberang sana adalah orang yang istimewa baginya.

Karena jengkel tidak ditanggapi, Hyena memilih berteriak. "HEI! DI SINI ADA ORANG LAIN! TIDAK BISAKAH KALIAN MENGANGGAPKU, EOH?"

Tentu saja karena teriakan yeoja itu, baik Yunho maupun penelponnya terkejut bukan main.

"YAH! Apa maumu, eoh?" geram Yunho sambil menjauhkan ponselnya dengan telinganya.

Hyena mencebilkan lalu menjawab, "Aku juga ingin berbicara dengan Jaejoong Oppa."

Kerutan tercetak jelas di dahi namja tampan itu, "Kau ingin berbicara dengan Jaejoong?"

"Cih, tentu saja. Aku ini fans-nya babo." Jelas yeoja itu sambil melipat kedua lengannya di depan dada.

"Eh?"

"Aish! Kka, berikan aku ponselmu! Biar aku saja yang berbicara dengan Jaejoong Oppa." Tanpa permisi lebih lanjut, yeoja berwajah kekanakan itu merebut ponsel Yunho dan segera menempelkan pada telinganya. "Yeoboseo.. Annyeong, Jaejoong Oppa. Nan Cho Hyena imnida, Cassiopeia imnida…dan…" yeoja itu menatap Yunho sebentar lalu melanjutkan kalimatnya. "aku seorang YunJae shipper."

TBC

THANK YOU, MINNA-SAN!

Vielen Dank! Sudah bersedia mempir untuk membaca ff perdana-ku setelah sekian lama hiatus sebagai author. Dan semoga ff ini mendapat respon baik dari chingudeul. Aku sangat mengharapkan adanya feedback dari readerdeul…

Last word, YUNJAE IS REAL!


	2. Chapter 1

(Author POV)

"Yeoboseo.. Annyeong, Jaejoong Oppa. Nan Cho Hyena imnida, Cassiopeia imnida…dan…" yeoja itu menatap Yunho sebentar lalu melanjutkan kalimatnya. "aku seorang YunJae shipper."

Baik Yunho maupun Jaejoong, di seberang sana, terkejut bukan main. Yeoja yang menjadi orang ketiga mereka kali ini adalah pendukung mereka. Lalu kenapa yeoja itu tidak menolak perjodohan itu? Setidaknya itulah pertanyaan yang terbesit pada otak Yunho dan Jaejoong.

"Umm, apakah kalian terkejut?" tanya Hyena sambil menatap Yunho dan sedikit berkonsentrasi dengan namja di seberang sana. "Kupikir, kita perlu bicara face to face. Bisakah kita bertemu sekarang?" tawar Hyena ragu.

_"Bisakah aku bicara dengan Yunho?" _kali ini terdengar jawaban lirih dari seberang yang sempat tertangkap pendengaran Yunho, kebetula suasana di taman sedang sepi.

Hyena mendesah kecewa lalu mngembalikan ponsel Yunho pada sang pemilik. "Nih, Jaejoong Oppa mencarimu." Yunho menerima ponselnya lalu mulai fokus pada suara dari seberang.

"Cih, menyebalkan! Memangnya aku tidak bisa dipercaya apa sampai aku tidak boleh mendengar percakapan mereka. Aish!" gerutu Hyena sambil menghentakkan kakinya di tanah meski yeoja itu masih pada posisi duduknya.

Tak lama kemudian, Yunho selesai dengan ponselnya dan memasukkan benda canggih itu ke sakunya. Namja tampan itu menatap Hyena dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Namja tampan itu menghela nafas sebentar lalu mengatakan maksudnya, "Jaejoong menerima tawaranmu. Kita akan bertemu dengannya di Paradise Café sekarang. Kau keberatan?"

"Jinjja?" mata yeoja itu berbinar cerah. Hyena menatap Yunho tak percaya, "Tentu saja aku tidak keberatan. Kka, antarkan aku ke sana."

Sebelum Yunho berdiri, Hyena sudah menarik tangan namja bermarga Jung yang tengah menatapnya bingung.

_'Sebenarnya apa yang sedang direncanakannya?'_

Between You and Him

-Chang Min Sa-

2013

YunJae and YunJae shipper

++CHAPTER 1++

(Author POV)

Paradise Café dulunya hanyalah sebuah tempat kumpul para remaja yang bosan atau lelah dengan rutinitas hariannya. Membuat café itu cukup ramai dikunjungi dari pagi hingga malam.

Di salah satu meja bartender terlihat seorang namja tampan dan yeoja manis tengah duduk bersebelahan. Sang namja bermata musang itu menatap intens yeoja di hadapannya, seolah ingin menguliti yeoja penuh misteri itu. Sementara yang ditatap justru terkesan cuek karena ia sudah tahu bahwa 'calon suami'-nya itu pasti sedang bertanya-tanya tentang maksud kedatangannya dalam kehidupannya.

"Kenapa menatapku begitu?" tanya Hyena memecah keheningan di antara mereka. Meski suara yang berdentum dari panggung utama mashi terdengar jelas tapi suasana di antara mereka justru terkesan suram. "Jangan bilang kau menyukaiku!"

Yunho menggeleng pelan lalu menopang dagu tanpa melepaskan tatapan mengintimidasinya yang kini tidak mempan digunakan pada yeoja itu. "Aku hanya heran. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Apa benar kau…pendukung kami…maksudku, kau seorang YunJae shipper?"

Hyena menangguk tanpa menatap Yunho. Yeoja itu tengah memainkan gelas kosongnya.

"Lalu kalau kau seorang YunJae shipper, pendukung kami, kenapa kau justru menerima perjodohan ini? Seharusnya kau menolaknya saja dan tidak menjadi orang ketiga diantara kami." Selidik Yunho sambil memicingkan matanya.

Hyena menghela nafas pelan lau menatap leader tampan itu, "Aku tidak akan menjawabnya sekarang. Kau tahu, kata-kataku itu mahal jadi aku hanya akan mengatakannya satu kali yaitu saat Jaejoong Oppa sudah ada di sini. Arraseo?"

Lagi-lagi Yunho hanya bsa tersentak atas jawaban dari yeoja labil itu. Sepertinya yeoja itu sangat niat untuk membuat Yunho sebal.

Tak berapa lama Jaejoong tiba dan segera duduk di sebelah Yunho yang kebetulan kursinya sedang kosong. "Mianhaeyo, aku terlambat. Apakah aku melewatkan sesuatu?"

Mata Hyena kembali berbinar, "Annio. Kami baru saja mau mulai. Gurae, Oppa sudah makan?" tanyanya sekedar mencairkan suasana.

Jaejoong menatap Yunho seolah bertanya _'Ada apa dengannya?'_

Yunho yang mengerti arti tatapan itu hanya berbalik menatap yeoja satu-satunya diantara mereka. Namja tampan itu tampak menahan emosinya, "Sekarang katakana pada kami, apa maksudmu mengumpulkan kami di sini?"

Hyena mencebilkan bibirnya sebentar lalu mengalihkan pandangannya. "Oppadeul tidak asyik!"

"YAH!"

"Hyena-ah.." panggil Jaejoong menyela bentakan Yunho. Panggilan lembut itu tentu saja direspon oleh Hyena, "Apa benar kau seorang YunJae shipper? Pendukung kami?"

Hyen tampak cemberut mendengar pertanyaan yang sama dari bibir cherry itu. _'Memangnya tidak ada pertanyaa lain apa?'_ batinya menggerutu. Meski begitu, yeoja belia itu tetap menjawab. "Nde. Aku memang YunJae shipper memangnya kenapa?" dan setelah ini bisa dipastikan Hyena akan mndapatkan pertanyaan yang sama dengan sebelumnya.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak menolak perjodohan ini? Kenapa justru kau memilih menjadi orang ketiga diantara kami?" tanya Jaejoong halus. Mta jernihnya menatap langsung pada mata yeoja itu.

"Sudah kuduga akan seperti ini." Sahut Hyena malas.

"Lalu, apakah kau sebenarnya menyukai salah satu diantara kami sehingga kau ingin berusaha menjauh_"

"HELL NO! TENTU SAJA TIDAK!" teriaknya memotong pertanyaan Jaejoong. Yang benar saja ia menyukai salah satu diantara mereka, bisa-bisa ia pulang dalam keadaan tidak utuh karena dicabik-cabik para YunJae shipper. "Dengar ya, daripada kalian berdua aku lebih memilih anak kalian yang evil itu. Shim Changmin yang jenius, arraseo?"

Yunho dan Jaejoong lagi-lagi saling berpandangan. Mencoba mencari solusi dari kebingungan yang melanda mereka. "Jadi, apa tujuanmu?" kali ini Yunho mencoba bertanya dengan halus.

Hyena mengeluarkan senyum setannya, "Aku akan memberikan penawaran untuk kalian." Yeoja manis itu menatap intens kedua namja dewasa di depannnya lalu berkata datar, "Aku akan tetap menikah dengan Yunho Oppa tapi kalian masih boleh berhubungan. Tenang saja, aku berada di pihak kalian."

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

"MWO?" teriak keduanya bersamaan yang reflek membuat Hyena harus menutup telinganya jik atidak ingin ia cepat tuli.

"YAH! Kau gila!" bentak Yunho sambil menatap yeoja itu sangar.

Hyena menghela nafas jengah dan saat ia hamper menjawab, namja Jung itu kembali menambahi protesannya.

"Kau pikir menikah itu mudah, eoh? Itu acara yang sakral, Pabo!" Yunho mengacak rambutnya kasar, "Aku tidak mau mengikat janji dengan orang yang tidak kucintai."

"YAH!" Hyena hendak menjelaskan maksudnya tapi lagi-lagi harus dipotong oleh gerutuan dari Jaejoong.

"Lagipula bukan perkara mudah untuk mengelabuhi keluarga Jung."

Lagi-lagi Hyena menghela nafas kasar, "Hei, dengarkan aku dulu!" bentaknya keras yang sontak menghentikan protes dari Yunho dan Jaejoong. "Apa kalian berpikir kalau Yunho Oppa tidak segera menikah lantas ahjumma dan ahjusshi akan merestui hubungan kalian? Tidak bukan?

Yunho dan Jaejoong terdiam. Keduanya focus mendengarkan penjelasan Hyena.

"Seandainya aku tidak menikah dengan Yunho Oppa, kemungkinan ahjumma dan ahjusshi akan terus mencarikan istri untuk Yunho Oppa sampai Oppa mau menikah dengan salah satu calon itu." Jelas Hyena sambil menatap Yunho dengan tatapan mengintimidasi. "Iya kalau yeoja itu berpikir sama denganku, tapi kalau ternyata yeoja itu ternyata sungguh-sungguh menyukai Yunho Oppa? Bisa jadi yeoja itu akan menjadi batu besar untuk kalian."

Kedua namja itu saling memandang dalam diam. Mencoba bertukar pikiran tanpa harus mengungkapkannya dalam kata-kata.

"Huh, sekarang keputusan ada di tangan kalian." Hyena memijat pelipisnya. Ternyata mencoba mencari jalan terang untuk pasangan guy me,ang tidak mudah.

Setelah merasa cukup tenang, Hyena mengulurkan tangannya yang disambut tatapan bingung oleh kedua manja berbeda usia dua hari itu. "Deal or no deal?"

Yunho dan Jaejoong bertatapan sebentar lalu tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Berharap keputusan keduanya tidak salah dan akan memberika akhir yang bahagia untuk semua orang.

Yunho dan Jaejoong meraih telapak tangan Hyena dan berkata dengan tegas, "DEAL!"

Seminggu kemudian, acara sacral itu berlangsung di salah satu gereja di sudut kota Gwangju. Mereka tidak mengijinkan awak media untuk memasuki lokasi karena pihak keluarga ingin acara itu bisa berlangsung dengan khidmat.

Kini, namja dan yeoja itu tengah mengucap janji di hadapan Tuhan.

"Bersediakah kau, Jung Yunho, menerima Cho Hyena sebagai istrimu dan akan setia padanya dikala sehat dan sakit, kaya dan miskin, hingga ajal memisahkan kalian?"

"Saya bersedia."

"Dan bersediakah kau, Cho Hyena, menerima Jung Yunho sebagai suamimu dan akan setia padanya dikala sehat dan sakit, kaya dan miskin, hingga ajal memisahkan kalian?"

"Saya bersedia."

TBC

Menegecewakann?

Oke, memang nggak semua alur cerita yang aku buat akan sesuai dengan harapan reader-deul. Tapi disitulah yang namanya sastra dan apresiasinya. Hehehe…

Tentu saja selain respon baik, respon sebaliknya juga pasti ada dan jika ada yang mau protes saya persilahkan, yang tidak aku perkenankan Cuma satu. PLAGIAT!

Hehehehe…. Berasa udah professional ya? Padahal kan aku masih belajar.

So well, give me your support, ok?


	3. Chapter 2

Gereja Putih adalah salah satu gereja yang berada di kota Gwangju, kota kelahiran Jung Yunho. Dan di gereja itu pula, namja yang kini memiliki ribuan penggemar itu akan mengucap janji dengan sang pendamping hidupnya. Suasana di gereja itu cukup sepi karena memang keluarga Jung dan pihak management tidak memberitahukan rencana ini pada media. Mereka hanya ingin acara sacral ini berlangsung tenang dan tanpa gangguan dari pihak luar.

Sejak pukul tujuh pagi, pihak keluarga dan beberapa pengurus acara sudah bersiap-siap di lokasi. Mulai dari kebersihan gereja sampai sekedar mengecek makanan catering untuk pesta pada malam harinya. Satu jam sebelum acara, para tamu undangan mulai berdatangan. Kebanyakan dari mereka adalah teman dekat mempelai atau sanak saudara. Terlihat pula Shim Changmin dan ketiga Hyung-nya yang dulu pernah bernaung di agensi yang sama dengannya. Ya, Jaejoong, Yoochun, dan Junsu diundang di acara itu. Mereka memang sudah berbaikan sejak awal dan pihak agensi memperbolehkan asal tidak boleh sampai tercium public.

Tepat lima menit menjelang pengucapan janji, para undangan memenuhi kursi di gereja itu. Sang mempelai pria telah datang sepuluh menit yang lalu dan sudah siap di depan sang pastur. Lonceng berbunyi tapat waktu dan menandakan bahwa sang mempelai wanita akan masuk ke gereja.

Yeoja itu tampak anggun dengan gaun putih yang melilit tubuhnya. Membingkai kulit putihnya yang tampak bersinar. Tudung yang menutupi wajahnya seolah menjadi benteng untuk melindungi apa yang seharusnya menjadi milik mempelai pria. Yeoja itu memang tidak terlalu tinggi dan cantik tapi aura keanggunananya sangat terasa di dalam ruangan itu.

Kini, ia sudah berdiri di depan podium dan hanya menunggu waktu memulai rencana. Rencana yang akan membuatnya merasa senang sekaligus banggu pada dirinya sendiri. Saat kedua mempelai itu menyatukan jemarinya dan mendengar kata-kata pembukaan dari sang pastur, suasana sangat khidmat. Dan kala pengucapan janji itu berlangsung, maka babak baru akan dimulai.

"Bersediakah kau, Jung Yunho, menerima Cho Hyena sebagai istrimu dan akan setia padanya dikala sehat dan sakit, kaya dan miskin, hingga ajal memisahkan kalian?"

"Saya bersedia."

"Dan bersediakah kau, Cho Hyena, menerima Jung Yunho sebagai suamimu dan akan setia padanya dikala sehat dan sakit, kaya dan miskin, hingga ajal memisahkan kalian?"

"Saya bersedia."

Between You and Him

-Chang Min Sa-

2013

YunJae and YunJae shipper

++CHAPTER 2++

(Author POV)

22.50

BRUK!

Suara hempasan tubuh yang kasar itu menadi bunyi pertama yang didengar namja tampan bermarga Jung itu. Ia baru saja menyelesaikan serangkaian acara pesta pernikahannya yang cukup melelahkan. Yunho melirik 'istri'-nya yang kini tengah bergelung nyaman di atas kasur, masih menggunakan gaun putihnya yang sebatas lutut.

"Kau tidak mandi?" tanya Yunho membuka percakapan. Ya, setidaknya setelah mengetahui rentetan rencana ─busuk─ sang istri, Yunho memutuskan untuk mencoba akrab dengan yeoja itu. Setidaknya ia menyadari satu hal bahwa yeoja itu tidak akan mengganggu hubungannya dengan sang kekasih, Jaejoong.

Sambil bergelung ke kanan ke kiri, Hyena menjawab dengan suara parau. "Ya, nanti. Setelah Oppa menyelesaikan mandi satu decade." Sepertinya yeoja itu sangat lelah. Buktinya ia tidak menatap sang lawan bicara dan malah asyik berciuman dengan bantal.

Yunho tersenyum kecil melihat yeoja muda itu. Bagaimana pun, Hyena masih perlu waktu untuk bermain di masa-masa mudanya.

Namja bermata musang itu memutuskan untuk cepat mandi. Badannya sudah sangat lengket dan lagi, ia ada janji dengan Jaejoong malam ini untuk tidur dengan kekasihnya itu. Jaejoong merasa tidak dapat membayangkan bagaimana namja tampannya itu akan melewati malam pertama dengan sang istri walaupun Hyena sudah mewanti-wanti bahwa ia tidak akan melalukan apapun pada beruang madu itu.

Bersyukurnya lagi, Hyena punya seribu satu cara untuk membebaskan Yunho dari pengawasan orangtua mereka ─jika ada.

Tiga puluh menit kemudian, Yunho keluar dari kamar mandi dan langsung disuguhi pemandangan tak sedap di atas tempat tidur. Hyena tidur dengan posisi yang serba salah, kaki di kepala ranjang dan kepalanya yang berada di sisi lainnya.

"Huh? Apa iya dia itu yeoja?" gerutunya pelan.

"Apa maksudmu?" pertanyaan singkat itu membuat Yunho terkejut. Dikiranya yeoja itu sudah tertidur. "Aku belum tidur. Aku hanya ingin menyembuhkan kakiku yang capek." Jelas Hyena sambil menatap Yunho yang hanya memakai celana panjang di ambang pintu kamar mandi.

Beruntung yeoja itu bukanlah fans yang mudah heboh karena melihat idolanya topless. Mungkin yeoja itu sudah kebal pada pemandangan seperti itu.

Yunho mulai beranjak dari tempatnya. Membuka lemari dan mengambil kemeja untuk outfit-nya sentuhan terakhir adalah dengan kacamata dan jaket hitam.

"Oppa akan pergi sekarang?" pertanyaan Hyena berhasil menghentikan aktiftas Yunho yang sedang menyempurnakan penyamarannya, meski hanya sebentar.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau merindukanku? Kau menyesal menikah denganku?" tanya Yunho dingin. Setngah bercanda.

"Ish! Yang benar saja." Hyena mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk. Ditatapnya sang 'suami' tengah membenahi kacamatanya. "Aku hanya ingin menitipkan sesuatu."

"Eh? Menitipkan apa maksudmu?" tanya Yunho sambil menatap Hyena.

Bukannya menjawab, yeoja duapuluh tahun itu beranjak dari duduknya. Mengambil sebuah kotak kado berwarna merah yang dihias pita. Hyena mendekati Yunho dan menyerahkan benda itu.

"Apa ini?"

"Kado untuk Jaejoong Oppa." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

"Apa isinya?" Yunho membolak-balik ─bahkan mengocok─ kotak itu untuk sekedar menebak isinya. "Jangan bilang ini bom!"

Air muka Hyena berubah suram. Dipukulnya bahu Yunho dengan keras "Yah! Kau pikir aku teroris? Aku hanya ingin memberikan hadiah untuk Umma karena sudah bersedia menyetujui rencana ini."

Alis Yunho menyatu bingung, "Umma?"

Hyena tersenyum setan, "Nde. Umma… Jaejoong umma dan Yunho appa." Katanya sambil menyeringai, "Kau lupa kalau aku ini pendukung kalian, YunJae shipper, huh?"

Yunho tersentak. Dibalikkannya tubuh tegap itu lalu beranjak menuju pintu, "Ya, ya, ya… Aku akan pergi sekarang."

"Nde. Jangan lupa salamku untuk Umma dan YunJae is Real, ok?"

BRAK!

Pintu tertutup dengan kasar setelah yeoja itu menyelesaikan kaliamatnya. Hyena menghembuskan nafas pelan lalu pindah ke tempat tidur. Yeoja yang berstatus menantu keluarga Jung itu membaringkan tubuhnya di sana dan bersiap istirahat.

_Nuga mwora haedo You're my crazy love_

_Michyeottadago haedo Just can't get enough_

_Ireon naui mareul geudaen arujugettjo_

_Baby my heart beats for you_

Dering ponsel yang nyaring adalah hal pertama yang didengar yeoja itu kala kesadaran mulai menyapanya. Dirabanya meja di sebelahnya untuk mengambil ponsel ─yang seingatnya─ ia letakkan di atas meja. Tak berapa lama ia mendapatkan benda canggih itu dan menjawab panggilan itu meski indra penglihatannya masih tertutup rapat.

"Yeoboseo…"

"_Yeoboseo, Chagi…_"

"Nde? Nuguseo?"

"_Ah, baru semalam kau tidak bertemu Umma kau sudah lupa. Apa kalian bermain sampai pagi eoh? Kenapa suaramu serak begitu, hihihi…_"

Hyena yang mendapati ada yang aneh dari penelponnya segera membuka mata dan melihat nama pemanggilnya. Di layarnya tertera '_Umma Jung_'. Segera didudukkannya tubuh yang masih lelah itu sambil sesekali mengucek matanya pelan.

"Nde, Umma… jeosonghamnida… Hyena baru bangun tidur."

"_Hehehe… araaseo… pasti semalam capek sekali, hm?_"

"Nde." Hyena menjawab dengan lemas. Memang pesta pernikahannya kemarin sangat menguras tenaga dan ia perlu waktu yang lama untuk memulihkan keadaannya.

"_Hehehehe… apakah kalian benar-benar bermain sampai pagi?_"

"Nde?" Alis Hyena menyatu bingung. Sepertinya ada yang salah paham di sini dan yeoja itu masih terus berpikir mengenai di mana letak kesalahpahaman itu.

"_Ah, tidak perlu malu begitu. Umma tahu, pasti sulit menghadapi beruang yang sedang mengamuk._"

Hyena memberanikan diri untuk bertanya, "Jeosonghamnida, tapi sebenarnya Hyena tidak mengerti maksud Umma."

"_Hahaha… sudahlah Umma yakin mukamu pasti sudah seperti kepiting rebus._"

'_Memangnya ada apa?_' batin Hyena masih bingung. Rupanya, roh yeoja manis itu masih menempel di langit-langit.

"_Geurae, Umma hanya ingin mengajak kalian berdua untuk sarapan bersama. Karena siang ini Umma dan Appa akan kembali ke Incheon karena kerabat kami ada yang baru melahirkan. Kami akan menjenguknya."_ Tutur sang mertua dari line seberang, "_Umm, apakah Yunho belum bangun? Umma tidak mendengar suaranya._"

"Yunho Oppa, emm, Oppa…" Hyena celingak-celinguk ke seluruh sudut kamar. Ia tidak menemukan 'suami'-nya karena semalam….

'_Astaga!_' Hyena mengerti sekarang. Apa maksud 'capek' dan 'bermain' dalam kamus mertuanya. Ia juga baru sadar bahwa 'suami'-nya itu belum kembali karena akan sulit rasanya berpisah dengan sang kekasih cantiknya.

"_Hyena-ah?_"

"Ah, ye, Umma."

"_Kamu masih di sana, Chagi? Tidak perlu membangunkan Yunho kalau memang dia masih tidur. Gurae, sampai bertemu di ruang makan. Anyyeong, Chagi_."

"Annyeong, Umma."

Pip!

Hyena menghembuskan nafasnya panjang. Diletakkannya ponsel berwarna merahnya sambil otaknya berpikir, '_bagaimana cara membawa Yunho Oppa masuk ke hotel?_' Mengingat namja bermata musang itu pasti akan datang terlambat di acara sarapan paginya bersama keluarga.

Selang sepuluh menit kemudian, Hyena mengambil ponselnya dan menekan angka lima cukup lama. Menempelkan ponselnya ke telinga dan menunggu jawaban dari seberang.

(YunJae Side)

_Neon nae-mal deuro hae shigineun daero hae keobwah jal majjanha_

_Ttannamjawahn sarang-hajima shilmang-hal-keoya, Baby_

_Oneuldo jeongwanhae narang tto saranghae neodo wonhajanha_

_Uri yaegin bimillohaejwo neoye namjae-ge_

Kedua namja itu menggeliat pelan. Sang namja berparas cantik itu mengeratkan pelukannya pada sang kekasih. Sedang sang namja tampan tengah berusaha menyandarkan punggungnya di kepala ranjang. Dielusnya pelan surai hitam namja yang tengah memeluknya itu lalu mengecup puncak kepalanya. Tubuhnya masih terasa pegal, mungkin karena semalam ia 'overdosis'.

Tak ingin membuat sang penelpon marah, diambilnya ponsel putih miliknya lalu melihat nama penelpon. Detik selanjutnya, namja bermarga Jung itu mengeluarkan suara seraknya.

"Yeoboseo."

"…."

Tak ada jawaban dari seberang membuatnya sedikit khawatir. "Hyena-ah?"

"_YAH! APA KALIAN BERDUA BERMAIN KASAR SAMPAI PAGI, EOH?"_ teriak suara dari seberang yang berhasil mengusik sang namja berkulit putih yang masih tidur.

Yunho yang sempat menyelamatkan telinganya segera balas menggertak penelponnya. "Bisa kau pelankan suaramu? Jiji sedang tidur."

"_Maksudmu gajah tidak suci itu?_"

Yunho memijat pelipisnya. Sepertinya akan panjang jika harus meladeni yeoja labil itu. "Gurae, sekarang katakan saja padaku. Ada apa kau menelponku?"

"_Ah, ye. Kau benar. Tadi Umma-mu menelpon. Dia mengajak kita sarapan bersama._"

"Mwo?"

"_Tidak perlu syok begitu. Aku sudah memikirkan bagaimana caranya membawamu masuk tanpa menimbulkan kecurigaan bagi keluargamu_."

"Kau ajaib." Yunho melirik sang kekasih yang sudah setengah sadar. "Mendapat masalah, mengatakan masalah, dan langsung mengutarakan solusinya. Kau itu titisan Changmin ya?"

"_Oh, menurutmu begitu. Yah, kuharap memang begitu._"

Hening beberapa saat karena entah mereka tengah memikirkan apa. Hingga Yunho kembali berucap, "Jadi…"

"_Jadi, begini caranya…"_

Suasana ruang makan hotel yang ditempati pasangan pengantin baru itu tampak ramai. Hyena kini sudah duduk bersama sang mertua dan tinggal menunggu sang namja tampan bermarga Jung.

"Hyena, sebenarnya Yunho ke mana?"

Hyena menggeleng pelan sambil menatap cemas ke arah pintu masuk, "Aku tidak tahu, Umma. Semalam kami masih bersama. Tapi tadi pagi-pagi sekali, Yunho Oppa sudah tidak ada di kamar."

Pasangan paruh baya itu saling menatap sendu. Sang istri berspekulasi pelan hingga hamper tak mampu didengar Hyena, "Apa mungkin Yunho sedang bersama…"

"Itu Yunho Oppa!" pekik Hyena senang sambil menunjuk pintu masuk. Sontak pasangan Jung itu menghentikan acara spekulasinya dan menatap anak pertamanya yang tengah tergesa-gesa menghampiri mereka.

"Jeosonghamnida, aku terlambat, Umma, Appa." Yunho membungkuk sopan pada orangtuanya lalu beralih menatap sang istri, "Hyena, ini untukmu." Katanya sambil memberikan lima tangkai mawar putih yang tertata rapi.

Yeoja muda itu hanya mampu terdiam sambil meraih bunga favoritnya itu. "G-gumawo, Oppa."

"Nde. Apapun untukmu." Yunho mengacak rambut Hyena pelan ─yang dibalas cebilan manja dari yeoja itu─ lalu segera duduk di sebelah Hyena. "Kalian sudah memesan makanan?"

Hyena menjawab riang, "Sudah. Aku sudah memesankan bibimbab untuk Oppa dan aku tidak tahu Oppa akan suka atau tidak."

Yunho menatap Hyena dengan lembut lalu meraih tangan yeoja itu, "Gurae, apapun darimu, aku akan memakannya."

Hyena tersipu malu. Yeoja itu menggunakan bunga yang dibawanya untuk menutupi rona yang menutupi pipinya.

Sedangkan pasangan Jung paruh baya itu hanya bisa tertegun melihat pemandangan di depannya. Sungguh, mereka tidak menyangka bahwa Yunho yang awalnya tidak mau dijodohkan kini tiba-tiba sudah akrab dengan sang istri.

"Umm, dari mana saja kamu, Yunho-ah?" selidik Umma Jung hati-hati, "Hyena bilang, pagi-pagi sekali kau sudah tidak di kamar."

Yunho menatap yeoja yang pernah melahirkannya itu dengan tatapan lembut, "Nde. Pagi-pagi sekali aku sudah keluar untuk jogging."

"Kenapa tidak mengajak Hyena? Aw!" Umma Jung melotot pada suaminya yang ternyata baru saja menginjak kakinya.

"Menantu kita pasti lelah karena aktifitas semalam mereka." Bisik Appa Jung yang masih terdengar oleh Hyena dan Yunho.

Umma Jung tersenyum senang. "Nde. Kau benar, Yeobo." Yeoja baruh baya itu kembali menatap pengantin baru di depannya. "Apakah tempat ini menyenangkan?"

"Nde, Umma. Sayang sekali aku belum sempat jalan-jalan di sekitar sini." Hyena tiba-tiba berubah muram, "Padahal aku masih ingin pergi ke Gwangju Street atau ke Mudeungsan Provincial Park."

Umma Jung tersenyum, "Kau tetap bisa menikmatinya sayang."

"Jinjja?"

Umma Jung tersenyum ramah. "Kalian tinggallah di sini lebih lama. Nikmati saja tempat-tempat di sini. Kalau sudah puas, kalian bisa ke pulang ke rumah."

Dan, ucapan dari Umma Jung itu berhasil membuat Hyena dan Yunho saling menatap penuh arti.

'_Mission Complete!_'

Gwangju Street, tempat di mana para musisi akan berkumpul dan beratraksi di sepanjang jalan. Melihat perform salah satu pemuda di depan sebuah kedai bibimbab membuat Hyena merasa sesak. Ia ingin melihat kelima namja yang mengikutinya itu menari dan menyanyi bersama, meski hanya sebentar dan tidak disorot kamera.

Hyena menghentikan langkahnya di depan sebuah air mancur di tengah kawasan itu dan berkata dengan tegas, "Aku ingin melihat kalian perform di sini!"

TBC

Merasa kepanjangan?

Oke, maaf. Aku tidak bisa memotongnya di tengah karena memang rencananya chapter ini sampai bagian terakhir di atas. Tapi yah, semoga saja bagian akhir tadi tidak membuat readerdeul sedih atau apalah. Namanya juga imajinasi, kan sah-sah saja…

Last word, review please….


	4. Chapter 3

Gwangju Street adalah salah satu tempat yang disukai wisatawan yang berkunjung ke Gwangju. Bukan hanya karena di kanan kiri jalanan itu berjajar para pedagang tetapi juga karena tempat itu merupakan tempat khusus para seniman muda menunjukkan kebolehannya. Anggap saja jika kalian berkunjung ke Yogyakarta, maka kalian akan mendapatkan pemandangan yang sama di daerah Malioboro.

Seperti sekarang ini, Hyena dan kelima teman tampannya tengah menikmati pertunjukkan di depan sebuah toko bibimbab. Yah, memang menarik perhatian pembeli dengan menunjukkan keahlian seni tidak masalah kan?

Seorang namja yang tak lebih tinggi dari Junsu itu tengah melakukan tarian sederhana milik salah satu boyband yang baru debut di Korea ─yang author sendiri tidak tahu apa namanya─ saat ini. Hyena hanya terdiam mengamati gerakan namja itu yang tampak membosankan baginya. Tentu saja meski didukung suara music dari music player, tetap saja yeoja itu merasa bosan.

Saat pertunjukkan mulai habis dan para penikmat yang tadi berdiri mengelilingi pemuda itu memasuki kedai bibimbab di belakangnya, Hyena memilih meninggalkan tempat itu. Niat awalnya untuk makan di tempat itu lenyap seketika.

**Between You and Him**

**-Chang Min Sa-**

**2013**

**YunJae and YunJae shipper**

**++CHAPTER 3++**

"Yah! Hyena-ah, kenapa pergi? Bukankah kita akan makan di kedai itu tadi?" protes Chagmin sambil menjajarkan langkahnya dengan Hyena yang sudah jalan mendahului teman-temannya.

"Tidak nafsu!" ketus Hyena sambil terus berjalan melewati kedai-kedai lainnya di tepi jalan. Karena waktu sudah cukup petang, tentu saja jalanan itu kian ramai dan cukup sulit untuk berjalan.

Kini mereka berenam tengah berhenti di depan sebuah air mancur yang merupakan pusat Gwangju Street ─anggap aja ada. Kelima namja tampan itu menatap bingung satu sama lain dan saat salah satu ingin bertanya pada Hyena, yeoja manis itu justru berbalik dan menatap mereka tajam.

"Aku ingin kalian perform di sini!" perintahnya dengan nada tegas. Mata hitamnya berkilat tegas, menunjukkan bahwa perintahnya tidak main-main.

"Kau gila!" teriak Changmin tak percaya. Memangnya siapa yang mau membuka identitas asli mereka di tempat seramai ini? Itu sama saja dengan bunuh diri, pikirnya.

"Yang benar saja!" celetuk Junsu, menambah list orang-orang yang tidak menyetujui ide itu. "Menyamar seperti ini saja, sudah tidak ketahuan saja, kami sudah bersyukur. Sekarang? Kau meminta kami untuk pentas di sini. Hell_"

"NO!" sambung Yoochun singkat sambil buang muka karena tertangkap Junsu yang kesal karena kalimatnya terpotong.

"Oh my God! Justru karena Oppadeul sedang menyamar, mereka tidak akan menyadari jika kalian adalah makhluk aslinya." Rengek Hyena semakin menjadi, bahkan yeoja itu sudah menghentakkan kakinya tidak jelas.

Lagi-lagi mereka berlima menggeleng kompak.

"Apakah kalian tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya menjadi fans kalian saat kalian sudah pecah?" tukas Hyena yang cukup membuat kelima namja di depannya terdiam, "Kalian tidak tahu seberapa inginnya kami melihat perform kalian berlima lagi. Kalian pikir mudah menelan pil pahit seperti itu? Apalagi tidak ada tanda-tanda dari kalian kalau kalian memang sering bertemu." Hyena mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Mengingat masa-masa menyakitkan itu membuat kepalanya sakit. "Kami mencoba menguatkan diri…hiks… Kami..mencoba bertahan…"

"Hyena-ah?"

"Gurae! Jika kalian tidak mau," Hyena menatap kelima namja tampan di depannya dengan mata yang siap menumpahkan airnya. "aku akan pulang sendiri. Aku akan istrirahat saja di hotel."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari siapapun, Hyena memilih berlari dan meninggalkan kelima namja yang tengah saling menatap bingung.

Hyena adalah salah satu fans mereka yang 'terlambat' menjadi Cassiopeia dan menginginkan idola-nya kembali bersatu. Keinginan yang tidak muluk tetapi sulit dilakukan dengan kondisi mereka yang sekarang.

Sementara itu, Hyena masih terus berlari sambil menyeka air matanya yang membasahi pipi pucatnya. Yeoja itu bahkan tidak peduli dengan umpatan orang-orang yang bertabrakan dengannya. Ia hanya tidak mengerti, kenapa ia bisa berani berkata seperti itu pada idola-nya. Ia mereasa bersalah memang tapi ia sudah tidak sanggup menyimpan unek-uneknya.

Tak sampai lima meter ia berlari, sebuah alunan music yang cukup keras menyapa pendengarannya. Sebuah lagu yang tak mungkin ia hapus dari memorinya. Lagu yang membuatnya jatuh cinta pada kelima namja di belakangnya.

"MIROTIC!"

Teriakan beberapa remaja di kanan-kirinya berhasil menghentikan langkah Hyena. Yeoja manis itu menoleh ke belakang untuk memastikan kebenaran teriakan itu. Tapi, yeoja manis itu hanya mampu melihat gerombolan di tempatnya meninggalkan kelima namja tampan itu kian dipenuhi beberapa kalangan.

'_Apakah mereka ketahuan?_' terka Hyena dalam hati.

Dan Hyena tidak membuang waktu lama untuk diam menunggu jawaban. Ia hanya perlu berlari dan mencari kebenaran.

Sementara itu, di tengah gerombolan manusia yang semakin membludak itu, kelima namja itu hanya bisa pasrah dan terus menggerakkan tubuhnya mengikuti irama music yang mengalun dari ponsel canggih salah satu diantara mereka. Mereka hanya bisa berharap, semoga penyamaran mereka bisa membantu menyamarkan identitas asli mereka.

Di tengah music yang masih menghentak, salah satu diantara mereka ─seorang namja dengan wajah kekanak-kanakannya─ menatap focus pada salah satu penontonnya. Seorang yeoja manis yang tadi sempat menangis dan meninggalkan mereka berlima. Kini ia bisa melihat yeoja itu tengah menahan air mata harunya.

Sebelum music klimaks menggema, seorang dancer diantara mereka mendekati yeoja berwajah manis itu dan mengajaknya ikut serta untuk menari bersama. Teriakan para remaja kian terdengar menggila. Beberapa dari penonton mereka ─yang notabene mayoritas adalah yeoja─ berteriak iri pada Hyena.

Dua reff terakhir, kelima dancer itu menari bersama para fans-nya. Terlihat kompak meski beberapa gerakan terlihat tidak teratur. Tapi beruntung, hal itu tidak mengurangi keceriaan di tengah Gwangju Street.

Music berakhir dan kelima namja itu langsung kabur dari kerumunan itu tanpa memperdulikan teriakan histeris dari para fans-nya. Hyena yang merasa ditinggalkan justru tersenyum aneh, mungkin akan lebih tepat jika dikatakan menyeringai.

Merasa sudah cukup puas dengan acara bergemingnya, Hyena memutuskan untuk melangkah pulang. Ia mungkin akan ditinggal kelima namja itu tapi toh ia tidak peduli. Ia bisa pulang dengan kereta bawah tanah.

Hyena hanya bisa menyiapkan diri untuk menerima sikap dingin namja-namja tampan itu.

Semilir angin yang menerpa balkon itu tampaknya terasa nyaman, buktinya seorang namja berkulit putih itu sedari tadi hanya bergeming di tempatnya sambil menikmati pemandangan yang tempampang di depannya. Kolam dan lobi hotel tempatnya berlibur yang tampak lenggang karena hari sudah senja dan kebanyakan dari penghuni hotel sedang menikmati sore yang indah dengan berendam atau sekedar makan.

Namja berparas feminim itu tak sadar jika di belakangnya seorang namja tampan tengah memperhatikannya. Menatapnya lembut seolah namja feminim itu adalah nyawanya. Namja bermarga Jung itu mendekati kekasihnya, meraih pinggang ramping itu lembut dan menyandarkan dagunya di bahu sang kekasih. Memejamkan mata dan ikut menikmati suasana damai senja itu.

"Yunho-yah…"

"Hmmm…?"

"Menurutmu, apakah kita bisa mempercayai Hyena?" tanya Jaejoong sambil meraih tangan yang melingkar di pinggangnya. Ikut merasakan kehangatan yang perlahan merasuki hatinya. "Maksudku, kita baru mengenalnya beberapa jam dan kita langsung menyetujui tawarannya. Tidakkah kau takut kalau ternyata yeoja itu memiliki maksud tersembunyi seperti_"

"Yeoja itu menyukaiku?" tanya Yunho narsis tapi tetap dengan nada serius. Ia tahu bahwa kekasihnya itu tengah bimbang dengan keputusan yang mereka ambil.

Jaejoong tak langsung menjawa. Namja feminim itu hanya menundukkan kepalanya lalu mengangguk pelan, "Aku hanya takut, Hyena diam-diam menyukaimu dan lama-kelamaan kau juga menyukainya. Aku…tidak ingin kehilanganmu." Jaejoong mengeratkan kaitan tangannya di jemari Yunho. Entah mengapa kegundahannya mulai memuncak setiap mengingat rencana yang tengah mereka susun.

Yunho tersenyum tipis. "Aku mungkin akan bersimpati pada Hyena tapi aku yakin atas satu hal," Yunho membalik tubuh Jaejoong dan menaikkan dagunya, menatap tajam mata bulat hitam itu. "Aku hanya menyerahkan hatiku padamu, Jaejoong-ah. Hanya kau tambatan hatiku. Jika ragaku tak menjadi milikmu maka jiwakulah yang akan menyadarkannya."

Jaejoong mengerjabkan matanya, menahan genangan air yang menumpuk di sudut matanya. Belum sampai ia menghapus air mata itu, jemari panjang Yunho terulur dan menyeka lelehan air hangat itu.

"Kau percaya padaku?" tanya Yunho sambil terus menatap kekasihnya lembut.

Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya dalam lalu berucap pelan, "Mian."

Yunho semakin melebarkan senyumnya. Ia paham mengapa kekasihnya bertanya seperti itu. Ia sudah cukup mengenal namja feminim itu bahkan sebelum mereka memutuskan untuk menjadi sepasang kekasih. Dipeluknya namja berbibir cherry itu, mencoba menyalurkan kehangatan disela kegelisahan kekasihnya.

"Gwenchana." Yunho mengelus pelan punggung Jaejoong sambil mengeratkan pelukannya yang tentu dibalas hangat oleh sang tambatan hati. "Lagipula Hyena pernah bilang padaku kalau biasnya bukan salah satu dari kita."

"Mwo? Jinjja?" pekik Jaejoong kaget sambil melepaskan pelukan mereka meski nyatanya tangan Yunho masih melingkar manis di pinggangnya.

"Hmm…" Namja bermata sipit itu merapikan poni Jaejoong dan melanjutkan ceritanya, "Hyena menyukai uri aegya."

"Mwo?" Jaejoong tambah syok. "Maksudmu food monster itu?" Yunho mengangguk samar. "Ini gila! Kenapa yeoja itu bisa suka dengan makluk pemakan segala itu. Bisa-bisa bukan kedamaian yang akan didapatnya, kesengsaraan mungkin?"

Yunho tersenyum lagi. "Kurasa tidak." Jaejoong balas menatap kekasihnya tajam karena namja tampan itu tidak setuju dengan pendapatnya. "Akan sangat ramai pasangan itu. Yang satu evil sedang yang satunya punya seribu satu cara dalam otaknya untuk masalah kriminal."

Jaejoong balas tersenyum, namja berkulit putih itu mengangguk setuju.

Keheningan menjalari keduanya. Hanya cukup saling berbagi lewat tatapan mereka. Tak ada yang berniat membuka suara, takut akan menghancurkan suasana romantis itu.

Tiba-tiba Yunho mengerutkan keningnya, membuat Jaejoong penasaran dengan apa yang tengah dipikirkan kekasihnya itu.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku hanya penasaran. Apa yang telah Hyena berikan padamu kemarin?"

Sontak rona kemerahan menjalari pipi putih Jaejoong. Namja feminim itu menundukkan kepalanya entah karena apa. Membuat Yunho curiga dan bermaksud mengintrogasi lebih.

"Katakan padaku," Yunho mengangkat dagu Jaejoong hingga ia mampu melihat dalam manic hitam Jaejoong. "Apa kadonya?"

"Aniya. Bukan sesuatu yang penting." elak Jaejoong sambil melepaskan diri dari kukungan Yunho. Namja bermata bulat itu berjalan memasuki kamar dan memilih mengemasi barang-barangnya karena memang ia akan kembali ke Seoul besok.

Sementara itu, Yunho mengikuti dari belakang sambil mengamati gerakan Jaejoong yang terkesan menghindar dari pertanyaannya. Membuatnya semakin penasaran. Yunho meraih lengan Jaejoong dan menariknya hingga keduanya kini saling berhadapan meski Jaejoong masih menundukkan kepalanya. Wajahnya masih merona menahan malu.

"Jawab aku, Jung Jaejoong!" titah Yunho tegas yang justru membuat Jaejoong semakin gelisah. Merasa tidak akan mendapatkan jawaban, Yunho beranjak dari duduknya dan membuka laci yang berada di samping tempat tidur. Mengambil sebuah kotak yang sempat singgah di tangannya selama beberapa jam sebelum akhirnya jatuh di tangan Jaejoong tanpa ia tahu isinya apa.

Dibukanya dengan cepat kotak itu dan memekik keras ketika mendapati isinya, "M-mwoya! Yah! Hyena benar-benar gila…"

Sementara itu, Jaejoong hanya menghela nafas pasrah. Ia memilih tidak menanggapi kekasihnya karena ia memang tidak tahu harus menanggapi seperti apa.

Bruk!

Detik berikutnya, tubuh ramping itu serasa ringan dan terjatuh dengan manis di atas ranjang. Matanya mendelik imut pada sang pelaku yang tengah mendekati wajah imutnya. Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya imut yang justru mendapat hadiah manis dari sang kekasih. Kini, keduanya tengah saling menatap dalm diam, hingga…

"Yeoja itu tidak perlu repot sih…" seru namja tampan itu sambil menyeringai, "Toh kalau aku ingin, kita bisa melakukannya tanpa pengaruh obat sekalipun."

Jaejoong tersenyum setuju. "Nde." Lalu mengalungkan lengannya di leher kokoh Yunho dan mendekatkan wajah mereka hingga hidung keduanya bersentuhan. "Pervent Bear…"

"Yes, Master…"

Sementara di sudut lain hotel itu, Hyena tak henti menggerutu. Menyumpahi ulah namja-namja yang tadi sempat dikerjainya. Kini ia harus terima diacuhkan dan dibiarkan jalan-jalan sendirian. Untung saja selama perjalanan menuju hotel, tidak ada sesuatu yang buruk.

Tanpa sadar, ia sudah sampai di lantai tempat kamarnya berada. Tapi lihat, yeoja duapuluh dua tahun itu belum berhenti mengomel tak jelas.

"Argh! Kenapa mereka sampai tega meninggalkanku sih? Bagaimana kalau terjadi apa-apa denganku? Bagaimana kalau aku diculik? Memangnya mereka mau tanggungjawab, huh? Lihat saja, besok akan kuganggu pagi tenang kalian!"

"Pagi tenang siapa?"

"Eh?" Hyena terkejut bukan man. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya dan mendapati sang mertua tengah menunggunya di depan pintu kamarnya.'_Kenapa Umma ada di sini?_'

"U-umma…di sini?"

"Wae? Kau tidak suka Umma di sini?" tanya Mrs. Jung dengan raut sedih.

Hyena mendekati sang mertua lalu meraih kantong plastic yang ada di dekat pintu. "Bukan begitu, Umma." Hyena membuka pintu kamarnya dan mempersilakan yeoja anggung itu masuk. "Hanya saja, bukankah baru tadi pagi Umma ke Seoul dengan Appa?"

Yeoja paruh baya itu mengangguk ramah dan meletakkan barang bawaannya di atas meja. "Umma hanya merindukanmu sayang."

Mrs. Jung mendekati sang menantu dan memeluknya hangat. Sungguh ia berterimakasih pada Hyena karena sudah bersedia menjadi menantunya, ketakutannya kali ini tidak terbukti. Selama ini, banyak yeoja yang menolak dijodohkan dengan Yunho karena aegya tampannya itu sering diisukan memiliki hubungan tabu dengan sahabatnya ─yang notabene adalah Jaejoong. Atau kalau tidak, yeoja yang menerima perjodohan itu, saat mendekati hari pernikahan secara mendadak akan meminta pernikahan untuk dibatalkan yang justru menambah malu anggota keluarganya.

"Umma…" Hyena melepaskan pelukannya. Menatap lembut sang mertua dan membalas kerinduan Umma barunya itu, "Hyena juga rindu tapi bukankah perjalanan di malam hari cukup buruk untuk kesehatan Umma, hmm?"

Mrs. Jung mengelus pelan rambut hitam Hyena lalu mengajaknya duduk di sofa. "Tidak apa. Hmm, di mana Yunho? Umma belum melihat batang hidungnya."

Hyena tersentak kaget. Ia sedikit panic mendapati pertanyaan seperti itu tapi kemudian sebuah ide terbesit indah di otaknya. Sambil tersenyum manis, Hyena menjawab tenang.

"Yunho Oppa menginap di kamar teman-temannya ─Changmin, Yoochun, Junsu, dan Jaejoong Oppa. Mungkin Yunho oppa hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu liburannya bersama mereka, toh kemarin juga Yunho Oppa sudah menemaniku tidur."

TBC

Chapter tiga publish, rek!

First of all, MIANHAEYO~ sepertinya memang Hyena yang leading plot di ff ini dan memang seperti itulah ceritanya. Rencana dari awal memang seperti itu, menceritakan orang ketiga dalam hubungan YunJae. Salahkan pada temanku yang bilang kalo aku cuma bisa 'mendalami' perasaan pairing utama tanpa mempertimbangkan perasaaan orang ketiga

Jadi, sandainya ada yang nggak suka sama ff ini, it's ok gapapa. Nggak baca, nggak review, ok-lah. Bashing saya pun dihalalkan biar saya introspeksi diri.

Tenang aja, aku menghargai apapun pendapat kalian kok… namanya juga mnusia pasti punya pemikiran sendiri. (Eh, kok jadi nglantur gini? XD)

Finally, aku akan sangat berterimakasih jika masih ada yang bersedia review ff ini.

Vielen Dank!


	5. Chapter 4

Di salah satu lorong hotel mewah itu masih tampak sepi. Mungkin para tamu masih menikmati istirahat paginya dan sedikit dari para office boy tengah berjalan ke sana kemari sekedar untuk membersihkan lorong itu. Hingga suara hentakan sepatu itu terdengar mengganggu suasana pagi itu.

Seorang yeoja berambut hitam sebahu tengah menenteng tas selempangnya dan berjalan cepat menuju kamar nomor 426. Kamar yang ditempati 'suami'-nya dan kekasih. Ia lantas mempercepat langkahnya kala manic mata hitamnya menangkap sesosok namja jangkung tengah berdiri di depan kamar yang sedang ia tuju. Dugaannya namja yang tengah menggesekkan kartu id kamar itu adalah…

"Changmin Oppa!" pekiknya yang jelas membuat sang namja jangkung terkejut.

Namja jangkung itu menatap sang yeoja dan mengelus dada pelan. "Huh, kau mengagetkanku, Hyena-ah."

Hyena, yeoja bermata hitam itu, memicingkan mata. "Aku mencurigaimu, Oppa. Gerak-gerikmu itu seperti seorang pencuri." Hyena melirik kartu id yang masih berada di tempat 'penggesekan'-nya. "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan dengan kartu itu? Oppa dapat dari mana kartu itu?"

Changmin menghela nafas panjang lalu nyengir lebar. "Aku meminta pada resepsionis."

"Nde? Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Hyena bingung. Pasalnya, setahunya tidak ada yang memiliki kartu kunci kamar selain sang penyewa.

"Hehehe…. Kau harus tahu, nan SHIM CHANGMIN imnida." Jawab namja jangkung itu bangga sambil menepuk dada bidangnya pelan.

Tapi Hyena hanya memutar bola matanya malas dan memilih segera masuk ke kamar yang sudah terbuka pintunya, meski sedikit. Didorongnya pintu itu tanpa mempedulikan namja jangkung yang tengah cemberut di belakangnya.

"Yunho Oppa! Jaejoong Oppa!" teriak Hyena sambil berjalan menyusuri kamar mewah itu. Hyena memang baru pertama kali masuk ke kamar yang disewa Jaejoong ini semenjak pernikahannya di Gwangju.

Sementara itu, Changmin memilih menutup pintu dan segera menuju tempat favoritnya ─dapur.

Hyena masih terus berjalan menjelajahi kamar itu sampai tak sengaja telinganya yang notabene cukup tajam itu menangkap suara-suara aneh dari salah satu pintu di dekatnya. Segera saja ia mendekati pintu berwarna coklat itu dan sedikit mencuri dengar suara di dalamnya. Jelas saja ia tak mau salah masuk tempat.

"Uuungghhh….. Boojae… berhenti menarikku!"

"Tapi Yunnie harus segera banguuunn… Joongie lapaaaar…"

"Aaaahhh…. Sebentar lagi, Boo…"

"Ugh! Cepat keluar eoh! Yah Yunnie!"

BRUK!

Kriiet!

Cpret!

Hening.

Satu detik.

Yunho dan Jaejoong masih saling menatap di posisinya ─Jaejoong di berbaring di atas tubuh Yunho.

Dua detik.

Kedua namja itu menatap pintu kamar mereka yang terbuka lebar dengan seorang yeoja dengan kamera digital di depan wajahnya.

Tiga detik.

Teriakan super tinggi yang tidak bisa ditulis dengan huruf itu menggema di seluruh sudut ruangan itu. Membuat sang namja jangkung yang tengah menikmati dunianya itu, menghentikan ritual paginya.

Namja bermarga Shim itu memilih menghampiri kamar kedua hyung-nya. Tak tahunya, di tempat kejadian perkara tengah terjadi 'perebutan kamera' yang melibatkan seorang namja berkulit kcoklatan dengan seorang yeoja bertubuh pendek. Sementara bisa Changmin lihat, si hyung cantiknya tengah menutupi tubuh putihnya ─yang mungkin kini sudah penuh bercak kemerahan. Namja berusia dua puluhan itu menghela nafas kasar.

"Yah! Yah! Yunho Oppa! Berikan kameranya padaku! Yah! Jebaal, Oppa!"

"Never! Jika aku berikan padamu, tamatlah riwayat kami!"

"Yah, Oppa! Kenapa tidak percaya padaku, sih?"

"Wajahmu tidak bisa dipercaya!"

"YAH!"

Kali ini teriakan Hyena berhasil membuat Changmin sadar dan bergegas menyelesaikan masalah pagi itu. Namja jangkung itu mendekati Yunho dari belakang dan dengan cepat mengambil kamera Hyena yang tadi sempat diangkat tinggi-tinggi oleh Yunho. Beruntung Changmin memiliki tinggi di atas namja bermarga Jung itu, kalau tidak bisa dipastikan Hyena akan mati kelelahan ─karena berteriak dan meloncat-loncat.

"Hey! Changmin-ah?" heran Yunho begitu ia melihat dongsaeng mudanya itu sudah ada di belakangnya sambil menatapnya dingin ─plus kamera Hyena yang tadi sempat memotret posisi 'panas' dirinya dan kekasihnya.

"Hyung, benahi dulu dirimu! Jangan bermain dengan fans sebelum kau 'rapi'." Kata Changmin santai.

Yunho segera melirik tubuhnya yang hanya berbalut bokser hitamnya dan topless. Setidaknya masih lebih baik daripada keadaaan Jaejoong. Diliriknya namja bermarga Kim yang tengah menatapnya bingung.

Yunho menghela nafas kasar dan menatap Changmin, "Bawa yeoja ini keluar dan urusi dia!"

"Yah! Aku punya nama, tahu! Eh-eh… Changmin Oppa…" protesan Hyena terpotong begitu ia merasa tangannya ditarik paksa oleh magnae DBSK itu.

Blam!

Pintu yang ditutup kasar itu sukses menghentikan problema pagi yang cukup membosankan.

**Between You and Him**

**-Chang Min Sa-**

**2013**

**YunJae and YunJae shipper**

**++CHAPTER 4++**

Keheningan menjadi latar belakang sarapan pagi di kamar nomor 426 itu. Tiga namja dan satu yeoja itu seolah memiliki dunia masing-masing yang tidak bisa ditembus siapapun. Hyena yang cekikikan dengan kamera di tangannya, Yunho dan Jaejoong yang saling melirik khawatir sambil tetap memakan sarapannya, dan jangan lupa monster food kita yang masih setia dengan makanannya yang tidak sedikit.

"Ehem!" Yunho berdeham kecil untuk sekedar mencairkan suasana tegang itu. Namja berkulit kecoklatan itu menatap Jaejoong seolah meminta bantuaannya untuk mencairkan suasana.

Beruntung Jaejoong segerapaham maksud kekasihnya itu dan kini menatap Hyena yang masih belum melepas pandangannya dari kameranya, "Kalian berdua…kenapa pagi-pagi sudah ada di sini?"

Changmin tidak menjawab. Ia terus melanjutkan acaranya tanpa melihat sekitarnya. Ah, bahkan mungkin Changmin lupa kalau sekarang ia tidak sendirian di ruang makan.

Yunho mengangkat bahu sebelum akhirnya terdengar suara dari Hyena.

"Oh, aku baru ingat." Hyena menyudahi acaranya ─menatap kamera lama-lama─ dan berpaling menatap Yunho dan Jaejoong. "Tadi malam Umma Jung ke kamarku."

"Mwo?" Yunho berteriak lantang sedangkan Jaejoong hanya sempat membulatkan mata dan mulutnya tanda terkejut. "Lalu apa yang Umma katakana?" tanya Yunho harap-harap cemas. Pasalnya ia sungguh tidak mau orangtuanya tahu tentang rencana busuknya dengan sang istri.

Hyena menopang dagu, tampak mengingat-ingat. "Awalnya Umma Jung mencari Oppa." Hyena menatap Yunho santai, "Tapi aku sudah bilang padanya kalau Oppa sedang menginap dengan teman-temannya yang tak lain adalah Jaejoong Oppa, Changmin Oppa, Yoochun Oppa, dan Junsu Oppa."

"D-dan Umma percaya padamu?" tanya Yunho was-was.

Hyena mengangguk mantap. "Aku bilang pada Umma kalau kalian butuh waktu bersama setelah semalaman aku memonopolimu."

"Cih, kau pandai bersilat lidah rupanya." Ledek Changmin disela-sela kegiatannya.

"Yah! Kalau nggak ada aku, uri appa dan umma tidak bisa terus bersama, eoh?" teriak Hyena tak terima.

"Oh, jadi kau mau jadi sok pahlawan begitu?" balas Changmin sarkartis sambil menatap Hyena tajam.

Sementara itu, Yunho dan Jaejoong memujat pelipisnya. Pusing. Hei, ini masih pagi, eoh?

"Sudahlah, Changmin-ah. Hyena ada benarnya kok." Kata Jaejoong mencoba menengahi.

"Tapi, Umma…" rengek Changmin sambil mengeluarkan puppy eyes-nya.

"Sudah, diam!" titah Yunho tegas. Sontak semuanya terdiam mendengar nada dingin baritone itu. Yunho menatap Hyena lagi, kembali focus pada masalahnya. "Lalu, kenapa Umma ke kembali? Bukankah kemarin pagi dia bilang akan ke Seoul untuk mnjenguk kerabat?"

Hyena menggeleng lalu melanjutkan penjelasannya. "Aku juga tidak tahu. Umma hanya bilang kalau dia merindukanku."

"Ohh," Yunho menganguk mengerti. "Umma bilang apa lagi padamu?"

Hyena menatap serius dua namja di depannya ─Yunho dan Jaejoong, sedangkan Changmin duduk di sebelahnya. "Umma memintaku untuk tinggal dengan Umma dan Appa."

Mata musang Yunho membesar. Jika Hyena tinggal dengan keluarganya, kepura-puraan mereka akan terancam karena ia tahu Umma bisa saja mengawasi yeoja yang berusia lima tahun di bawahnya itu.

Melihat raut syok dari Yunho, Hyena melanjutkan. "Tapi tenang saja. Aku menolak permintaan Umma kok."

"Nde?" baik Yunho mauun Jaejoong dibuat tidak percaya dengan yeoja di depannya itu. Berani sekali ia menentang permintaan mertuanya.

Hyena mengangguk sambil tersenyum kecil. "Aku bilang pada Umma kalau aku harus menyelesaikan skripsiku dan jika aku tinggal dengan mereka aku takut merepotkan mereka atau jadi tidak focus mengurus orangtuamu, Yunho Oppa." Hyena menarik nafas sebentar, "Bukannya aku tidak mau merawat mereka, hanya saja jika fokusku terpecah, aku akan lebih lama lagi di bangku kuliah. Aku tidak mau itu terjadi. Hanya satu semester lagi kok."

Penjelasan panjang Hyena cukup membuat Yunho dan Jaejoong syok sekaligus bingung. Dari mana yeoja licik itu belajar mengelabuhi orangtua?

Tiba-tiba raut wajah Hyena berubah masam. Ia menunduk dan kemabali berbicara, "Tapi saat di Seoul nanti, aku disuruh tinggal dengan Yunho Oppa. Katanya biar ada yang mengurus Oppa. Eotteokae? Umma pasti akan mengawasiku."

Yunho dan Jaejoong saling berpandangan sebentar lalu kembali menatap Hyena intens. "Kau bisa tinggal di kamar tamuku." Kata Yunho ragu.

"Jinjja?" Hyena menatap ragu Yunho dan Jaejoong. Sungguh, tinggal dengan Yunho bukanlah salah satu dari rencananya. Ia tidak bisa menjamin jika nanti ia tiba-tiba menyukai namja Jung itu. Hei, enyahkan pikiran buruk itu, Cho Hyena.

Jaejoong tersenyum tulus. "Aku mengerti keadaanmu. Lagipula tidak setiap waktu aku bisa menemani Yunho. Kau tahu sendiri kan bahwa aku memiliki kesibukan selain mengurus beruang maduku."

"Yah!" protes Yunho yang justru mengundang kekehan dari Jaejoong dan Hyena.

"Tenang saja, Jaejoong Oppa! Akan kupastikan kami tidak pernah tidur bersama. Kalau perlu aku akan menendang kepalanya setiap malam biar dia tidur di apartemen Oppa."

Gelak tawa terdengar nyaring setelah itu. Dan mereka berhenti begitu sadar bahwa sedari tadi ada sat makhluk yang mereka lupakan. Dilihatnya namja jangkung di samping Hyena dengan tatapan ngeri.

Jaejoong memutuskan untuk membuka suara, "Changmin-ah?"

"Hm?" gumam Changmin sambil menegak jus jeruknya. Di depannya piring kosong yang sudah tiga kali tambah itu tampak bersih.

"Err, lalu kenapa kau di sini?"

"Oh, itu." Changmin menatap satu per satu orang di ruangan itu lalu tersenyum konyol. "Seperti biasa, Hyung, aku sedang dalam misi mencari makan gratis."

Dan oh, sepertinya keheningan selanjutnya cukup membuktikan bahwa ketiganya sudah bosan dengan alasan ─yang dibuat-buat─ Changmin.

Tak terasa langit gelap telah menjadi atap yang menenangkan hari ini. Meski ketenangan itu tetap harus mengalah pada bunyi mesin kendaraan yang terus berjala menembus waktu. Kereta bawah tanah masih terus beroperasi mengantar penumpangnya ke tempat tujuan. Sedangkan mobil-mobil masih terus hilir mudik entah kemana.

Tampak sebuah mobil Audy memasuki kawasan apartemen sederhana yang menjadi tempat tinggal penumpangnya selama kurang lebih tiga tahun. Setelah memarkir mobil hitam itu, seorang namja jangkung dan seorang yeoja manis keluar dari mobil. Mereka tampak bercakap-cakap sebentar.

"Kamsahamnida, Changmin Oppa." Kata Hyena sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Hmm, cheonma." Balas Changmin sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Mampirlah sebentar, Oppa." Tawar Hyena.

Changmin melirik jam tangannya lalu menjawab, "Ah, tidak. Aku harus cepat pulang."

"Aku bisa memasakkanmu sesuatu." Kata Hyena tak menyerah.

Changmin menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, "Aish, kau tahu saja kalau aku sedang lapar."

Hyena tertawa kecil. "Kapan sih Oppa tidak lapar?" Hyena berbalik dan melangkah mendahului Changmin menuju gedung itu. "Kajja!"

Namja jangkung itu sedikit berlari kecil untuk menyamai langkah Hyena yang sudah duluan. Mereka tak mengobrol banyak dalam perjalanan ke apartemen Hyena, mungkin karena kelelahan. Perjalanan dari Gwangju ke Seoul, cukup memakan waktu dan tenaga rupanya.

Tadi pagi, Hyena dan Changmin berkunjung ke kamar Yunho dan Jaejoong untuk pamit kembali ke Seoul. Hyena sempat menanyakan kapan Yunho pulang dan katanya, namja tampan itu akan pulang esok harinya dengan sang kekasih. Mungkin keduanya sedang ingin menikmati liburan berdua.

Lagipula Hyena masih harus menegmasi barang-barangnya sebelum pindah ke apartemen Yunho. Mereka memang sepakat untuk satu apartemen tapi mereka tidak tidur dalam satu kamar. Bisa-bisa esok paginya Hyena ditemukan tewas karena dimutilasi para YunJae-shipper.

Cklek!

Pintu apartemen itu terbuka. Setelah Hyena menyalakan lampu, apartemen sederhana itu tampak terang dan terkesan rapi. Meski tak banyak barang di sana, tapi kesan nyaman dan rapi masih kental di dalamnya. Hyena meminta Changmin untuk duduk di salah satu sofa di ruang tamu sementara yeoja manis itu harus ke dapur untuk mengambil cemilan.

Sementara Hyena berkutat dengan gelas dan bubuk kopi, Changmin memilih melihat-lihat beberapa barang yang ia temui di ruang minimalis itu. Beberapa foto di atas laci dan pernak-pernik hiasan dinding menyapa penglihatannya. Changmin terlonjak kaget saat suara Hyena memecahkan kesunyiannya.

"Changmin Oppa!"

"HYAAH!" Changmin berbalik dan terkejut dengan keberadaan yeoja manis itu. Namja jangkung itu mengelus dada sebentar lalu membentak yeoja yang tengah menatapnya bingung. "KAU MAU AKU JANTUNGAN LALU MATI, EOH?"

Hyena makin mengernyitkan keningnya, "Memangnya kenapa, Oppa?"

"Aish!" Changmin mengacak rambutnya kasar lalu menyambar kopi di atas nampan yang dibawa Hyena. Namja jangkung itu bergegas duduk di sofa terdekat.

Hyena beralih menempati sofa yang lebih kecil di dekat Changmin. Meletakkan nampan yang dibawanya di atas meja lalu kembali bertanya pada magnae DBSK itu. "Apa salahku memang?"

Changmin meletakkan gelas yang hanya terisi setengahnya lalu menatap Hyena tajam. "Tidak ada."

Keheningan menjalari keduanya selama beberapa waktu. Changmin memilih menikmati cemilannya sedangkan Hyena sudah beranjak untuk mengemasi beberapa barang yang akan ia gunakan di apartemen pindahannya.

"Kau yakin dengan keputusanmu, Hyena-ah?" tanya Changmin memecah keheningan.

"Hmm, aku sudah terlanjur masuk dalam rencana ini, jadi aku harus mengikuti bagaimana alurnya." Hyena menghentikan kegiatannya sebentar lalu menatap Changmin dari balik pintu kamarnya. Meski tersekat oleh dinding tapi ia masih bisa mendengar suara tenor Changmin.

Changmin menghela nafas sebentar, mengandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran sofa. "Kau aneh."

"Eh? Kau baru tahu?" Hyena melanjutkan kegiatan kemas-kemasnya.

Changmin menepuk keningnya. '_Kenapa yeoja itu mau-mau saja dikatai aneh?_' batinnya bingung. "Kau manusia bukan, sih? Otakmu terbuat dari apa, eoh?"

Hyena keluar dari kamarnya dengan santai, "Aku manusia. Wae? Ada masalah?"

Changmin mengehla nafas sebentar lalu menegakkan posisi duduknya. "Kau, seorang YunJae-shipper, kan?" Hyena mengangguk. "Lalu kenapa kau mau menjadi istri Yunho Hyung? Bukankah seharusnya kau mendukung mereka? Bukan justru menjadi orang ketiga diantara mereka."

"Hmm, aku hanya berpikir. Jika aku menjadi istri Yunho Oppa, isu mereka gay akan hilang dan sekalipun kami menikah, aku tetap mengijinkan mereka berhubungan." Kata Hyena sambil mengusap dagu.

"Tidakkah kau berpikir bahwa kau bisa saja menyukai Yunho Hyung?" selidik Changmin lagi sambil menaikkan salah satu alisnya.

Hyena menggeleng keras. "Tidak. Aku menyukaimu."

"MWO?"

"Ya, aku menyukaimu sebagai idolaku. Hahaha…" tawa Hyena meledak karena ia bisa mengelabuhi Changmin yang notabene selalu usil itu.

Changmin mendengus kesal lalu buru-buru menegak kopinya. Ia melirik camilan di depannya, mengambil beberapa, lalu memakannya lahap. Hyena tersenyum karena itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau kuliah di mana?" tanya Changmin membuka pembicaraan lagi.

Hyena balas menatap Changmin lalu menjawab, "Bukan universitas yang besar seperti kampusmu."

"Kau bilang, kau sedang skripsi?"

"Oh, yeah." Jawab Hyena malas. Mengingat tugas akhirnya itu, Hyena cukup frustasi karena harus benar-benar menciptakan gebrakan baru. Huft, menjalani tugas-tugas seorang mahasiswa bukanlah soal gampang, ani?

"Hmm, baiklah." Changmin menghembuskan nafas pelan lalu berdiri. Namja jangkung itu melirik pemandangan jalan dan gedung lewat kaca berukuran sedang di apartemen itu. "Sepertinya aku harus segera pulang."

"Oh, yee." Hyena menggumam lalu ikut berdiri. Mengikuti Changmin yang sudah berjalan ke arah pintu. Hyena membukakan pintu dan membungkuk pada namja jangkung yang berdiri menghadap pintu apartemennya. "Jeomal gumawo, Changmin Oppa."

"Oh, not a big deal." Jawabnya santai.

Changmin berbalik dan melangkah menyusuri lorong. Membiarkan Hyena masih bergeming di tempatnya. Pelan-pelan, yeoja manis itu mengehmbuskan nafasnya keras-keras.

"Semoga saja memang sesuai rencana."

Setelah itu, Hyena menutup pintu apartemen dan bergegas istirahat untuk hari panjangnya besok.

=TBC=

Annyeong~

Jeosonghamnida, chapter ini telat post soalnya aku lagi banyak-banyaknya tugas dan pas jaringan internet di sekolah lagi susah ─resiko pencari wifi. Tapi sepertinya chapter ini lumayan panjang dan banya basa-basinya.

Well, the true problem will show in the next chapter. Yah, meskipun harus dijeda berbulan-bulan kemudian. Hehehehe….

Really, thanksful for my reader. Terimakasih atas kesetiaannya dan aku harap ff-ku ini bisa dibaca banyak orang

The last one, YunJae is REAL!


End file.
